1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate in general to a computer-readable medium, apparatus, and method of generating a self-extracting password-protected document. Further aspects of the present invention include an apparatus, method, and computer-readable medium capable of extracting a payload file or files from a self-extracting encrypted document.
2. Description of Related Art
When communicating over a digital network with limited bandwidth, data is often compressed into archives. However, as multiple compression archive standards and programs exist, it can be confusing for users to determine which library programs are able to decompress certain compressed archives. Indeed, some users that download such archives may not have uncompression programs available at all. This problem is compounded by the fact that many different kinds of devices can connect via the digital network, and archives generated on some device platforms may not work on other devices. For example, an archive created on a Unix workstation may not be extractable on a typical personal computer or personal digital assistant (PDA).